1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to anthracycline antibiotics, processes for preparing them, novel intermediates used in the preparation thereof and methods of using them in the treatment of certain tumors.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,163, owned by the unrecorded assignee hereof, discloses C-4'-daunosaminyldaunomycin as a biologically active metabolite of Streptomyces peucetius var. carneus. This compound, however, has never been made before by chemical synthesis.